mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Ruins
The Abandoned Ruins are defunct areas rich with ores and old-world technological relics. The Civil Corps are responsible for investigating and clearing the area of any danger and monsters, allowing people to safely enter the ruins for a fee. Additionally, the Civil Corps gives out a jet pack and a relic scanner for use in the ruins only. Inside the ruins, people can mine the caves to gather resources, such as Stone, Copper Ore, and Iron Ore. Sometimes they can stumble upon a relic that they can take, such as Small Engines, Power Stones, and Data Discs. All items found in the ruins are retained, although leaving the ruins requires the return of the jet pack and relic scanner. Features While inside the ruins, the player has access to two tools: the jet pack and the relic scanner. The jet pack and relic scanner can be used freely inside the mines; these tools are returned to the Civil Corps when leaving the mines. *To use the jet pack, the player can simply hold the jump action key or button; (the Space Bar, or "B" if using the controller). This allows the player to temporarily fly into the air until it overheats. It does not affect Stamina or Endurance. *The relic scanner works by pressing "F" on the keyboard or Left Trigger on the controller to scan the surrounding areas. Glowing dots are displayed around the area that indicates the precise location of a relic. By hovering the relic scanner's targeting system onto the relic, it can identify the distance and lock onto that relic. **The relic scanner can be upgraded at the elevator control panel outside of the ruins for a fee of 2000 gols. In doing so, the relic scanner can lock on to 3 items at once. *Data Discs cannot be found alone through the relic scanner; often times, Data Discs can be bundled together with other relics. Data Discs are simply found through mining. Mining works by using any pickaxe. The higher quality the pickaxe, the more materials that are received from each swing. A blue aiming circle is displayed anytime the player is within range of the ground. This circle signifies which part of the ground the player will mine. If the circle is not visible, the player is out of range and cannot mine that part of the land until he or she gets closer. Some parts of the ruins, like building parts, cannot be mined, solely due to the fact that old building parts are too hard to mine. Stones and Sand are common throughout the mines. Ores are found in colored patches on the ground. By mining in these patches, the player can obtain the corresponding ores. In the event the player gets stuck, the player can open the map and press "E" on the keyboard or "A" on the controller to return to the entrance of the mine. The abandoned ruins can also be reset to allow new areas to be excavated. Upon resetting, the "elevator" switches to a new part of the ruins, rendering the previous area inaccessible permanently. This allows the player to "refresh" the ruins in the event the previous area becomes lacking in resources, or the area glitches. Abandoned Ruins There are two accessible abandoned ruins in Portia. Each ruins has a different fee to enter and also contains different ores and relics. Abandoned Ruins #1 The Abandoned Ruins #1 are located just under the Church of the Light building and behind the A&G Construction. This mine is readily accessible at the start of the game. Ores and relics Ores= |-| Relics= |-| Multipart Relics= Abandoned Ruins #2 The Abandoned Ruins #2 are located behind the Civil Corps building at the top of the hill of Portia. The ruins are inside the large building in a dilapidated state. These ruins are closed off until after completing Mission: Bridge to Amber Island. Ores and relics Ores= |-| Multipart Relics= Category:Locations